A Series Of Unfortunate Events
by Cielito
Summary: Summary: Replaying her words in his head was enough to make any man lose his sanity.
1. Chapter 1

_**This fic is complete, so I will update regularly. Written for the SGA Santa Livejournal. **_

_**Fic: A Series of Unfortunate Events 1/2 (Emmagan/Sheppard)**_  
Title: A Series of Unfortunate Events  
Author: **jeyla4ever**  
Pairing: Emmagan/Sheppard  
Recipient: **agriope23**  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Spoilers for All of Season 4

Summary: Replaying her words in his head was enough to make any man lose his sanity.

**A Series of Unfortunate Events - Chapter 1 Peace of Mind**

He cringed, squeezing the can of beer in his hands. Replaying her words in his head was enough to make any man lose his sanity. John didn't want that memory, not now. It haunted him.

But the memory forced itself anyway ; crashing his thoughts, shadowing his steps, torturing his reasoning, crushing his inner strength.

Tightly, he closed his eyes, willing his mind to erase the conversation, to vanish everything into thin air and for everything to be as it once was, before her statement, before her confession, before her lies, and her open betrayal.

She was pregnant.

Standing on the edge of the city, awfully close to the water's edge, John stood still against the sound of the waves splashing violently at the city's borders. He'd have to face her eventually, and realize the truth.

She belonged to another man.

Nothing seemed too matter now. Everything was lost. He was lost. An overwhelming feeling of emptiness and darkness streamed down his entire being. In this cold night air, John Sheppard silently wished he had never come to Atlantis. Maybe he should just pack up and…

"Sheppard," he recognized that loud hoarse voice.

The dreadlock friend stood by his side for a long time before he spoke again.

"She waited for you."

Taking a sip of his beer, John pondered on his words.

"Yeah, I can see that she did."

Slowly, he felt Ronon back away from the edge, but not before his strong hands gripped John's shoulder in a tight squeeze. Was he feeling sorry for him, remorse or just plain angry with him ?

Who knows and who cares. Not John, not now, and at that moment, not ever.

She was carrying another man's child. She was pregnant. And there was nothing he could do to change that; Nothing.

Emptying the last contents in his can of beer, he wrangled and wrestled with his inner self. Stepping back away from the edge, a sigh of relief stirred his nerves , bringing a peace of mind to his shattered soul.

She's here, still with you, even if her heart belongs to someone else. And Ronon had just confessed what he couldn't do himself; she had waited for him.

This was his loss, and his fault. Realization hit like a fast train, with John reveling on the idea that she had wanted him just as much as he had wanted her. Now, his chance was gone and the only peace of mind that carried him through this was the fact that regardless of her sudden revelation, John would always be there for her.

If that meant finding the father of her unborn child, then he'd swallow his pride and do just that because in the end, when it all came down to the truth, she was…well, she was a member of his team and… he loved her. Hell, yeah! Why deny it, now?

He loved her.

When he first met her, he knew that he'd do anything for her. Whatever had to be done to make her happy, protect her at all cost, and let her live the life that she deserved was all he ever wanted for her.

Did that mean that he'd freely let her go to fight on her own to rescue her people and reunite with her lost lover? Hell, no! Not even he could stop himself from letting her go. He'd be damned if he 'd stand by and allow her to risk her life, not if he had anything to do or say about it.

The truth is that he could never let her go. Not ever!

He may have lost any chance of being more than just a friend to her, but this was not your ordinary woman. This was his friend, a valuable member of his team, this was Teyla; the only woman he would ever truly love.

TBC...Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews...they mean the world to me...I wasn't sure about this fic, so I hope I don't dissapoint you.

Thanks to my lovely Steph for betaing this for me!

Chapter 2

"You cannot decline my request, John!" she protested.

"Oh, really cause if my memory serves me correctly, I just did!" his voice up a notch.

She tugged his arm in place as he stood, "I am the only one that can safely enter that planet without being detected."

He pulled from her grasp a bit forcefully. "No, Teyla!"

He stormed out of the briefing room with her right on his heels.

"My people are out there, Colonel. And whether you want to accept it or not, I owe it to my people," she breathed heavily and raised her voice, "It is my duty!"

He turned around quickly, his face mere inches from hers.

"I am not going to risk your life at the expense of finding your people. Once we have all the information we need, I will bring them back to you! That's final!"

He felt her rage as she moved even closer to him, her hands balling into fist at her sides.

"My abilities are not faltered due to my condition, John!"

He stepped back, needing the space between them. A storm was building inside him and not even her presence was going to calm him. Hell, lately she was the reason for his uncontrollable anger.

"You don't say! So what was it that you were doing the other night when Ronon had to lift your sorry ass off the couch because you couldn't stand up straight on your own?"

He didn't have to be a medical officer to know that her blood pressure was rising and rising very quickly.

"Long before you ever came to the Pegasus Galaxy, my people had to live with the threat of the Wraith. Women, men and children are trained to fight against all odds regardless of their physical condition."

It was so evident that she was trying very hard not to scream in his face, and it only fueled John even more that she didn't understand why he simply couldn't let her go.

"If that means that a woman with child had to confront a Wraith in order to save any one of her people, it was expected," her anger clearly showing in her face, "Many lived to tell of their struggle. I will be no exception to the rule simply because you cannot accept to see me bearing a child!"

She stepped even closer, challenging him. Had she no idea of what she was doing to him? It only aroused John in so many levels that even near her due date, the fire within her never died.

It was one of the many things he loved about her. It almost made him laugh at her ridiculous request, but he knew that wouldn't have been the wisest choice. Even in her state, Teyla could still whip his ass , and she had often done so throughout the recent months.

Staring intently at her features, John could see the dark circles around her eyes, sensed her trembling body, felt the anguish and turmoil boiling at the edge of her skin.

But what she asked was impossible. He could never risk her life. Not even if she begged him.

"I don't really care what your people expect from you, let alone a pregnant woman! Hell, if you tell me that Rodney invented a shield that would protect you no matter what came your way, I'd STILL be against it!"

He stepped closer to her, his eyes bored into her soul, his rage on the verge of explosion.

Yet, his arms only inches away from her grasp, yearning to hold, protect and love her.

But he was too late. There's no room for that, now!

And yet, how can he assure her that for as long as he lived, he would do anything to make everything right for her?

The only thing he had left was to shield her with all his might. And if that meant going against her wishes, so be it!

"You can huff and puff and yell at me all you want, but you are NOT LEAVING THIS CITY!"

And without another word, he turned and walked away, not once looking back.

TBC...

Please leave me a review...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"John, we need Teyla. Her insight is invaluable to the success of this mission. We are going to take all precautions to make sure she's safe."

"Sam, you can't possibly be having this conversation with me right now because I'm not going to stand here and listen to you suggest that I let a seven month pregnant woman come on a dangerous mission!"

John had had enough! Not only did he already have this conversation with Teyla, now he was arguing with his superior officer, and he couldn't believe that Rodney and Ronon didn't seem convinced that he was right.

"I have everything set up so that Teyla will stay in the puddle jumper. Once we have the ZPM in place, we should be able to activate the shields and everything..."

Furiously, he glanced back at Rodney, who stopped dead on his words, frozen by his deathly stare.

His eyes bore no mercy upon the one whom he considered his friend, but what Rodney was suggesting was simply not going to happen.

"I'm going to ignore you just mentioned that and blame it on the fact that you haven't slept for the past three days, Rodney!"

From behind him, a big-throaty voiced interjected his next words.

"Sheppard, we have no choice! Even if we keep Teyla here, she won't be safe. The Replicators are coming and not Teyla or anyone else in this galaxy is safe from that threat. We need that ZPM , and we can only get it with Teyla guiding us."

"I think that's the longest sentence you've ever spoken since I've met you, Ronon!" he stared at him in complete disbelief. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his team would risk Teyla to save their sorry asses! 

He looked around the room. There were all there; Ronon, Rodney, Sam, Lorne, Keller and Teyla.

His eyes met hers last. They had already had this conversation, the only difference being that this mission was regarding an inside tip about the whereabouts of a hidden ZPM.

But this time she went above him and went straight to Sam. Somehow, she had managed to convinced them that she was the only one that could guide them through the Wraith-infested planet that housed the only ZPM in the area without so much as a couple of Wraiths guarding the gate.

Their intel had come straight from a Genii ally and their findings were confirmed once they had sent the malp through by means of a different stargate so as not to give away their position.

Scans indicated the onslaught massacre of Replicators ships were on their way to Atlantis, and they didn't have enough power to raise the shield and fire drones to stand against the unstoppable wrath.

He glanced around the room once again. The beautiful pane windows reflected the sunset in the distance, and the rays of light shone directly behind Teyla's silhouette , framing the contour of her face with an ethereal light.

If anything happened to her…

"Nothing will happen to me, Colonel. I will be completely out of harm's way." She was pleading, and Teyla never begged.

Grasping for any distraction and fearing the worst, John was about to deny again her plea when Sam stood from her commanding chair.

"If no one else has any other suggestions, these are my orders. Teyla will be accompanying you on this mission, strictly as a guide. She will remain inside the Puddle Jumper and render the team's safety by blocking out their presence so as not to be detected by the Wraith. Is that understood?"

He could have challenged her order. But that would have only caused her to stand him down leaving him completely inaccessible to protect Teyla and his team. He had no choice but to go along with it.

John glanced back at Teyla. The perfect silence all around the room foretold of something very bad about to happen. The tightness in his chest returned with an unbearable pain. And never before in John's life had he ever been so scared to death.

He took one last glance at his team, and for the second time that week, an infuriated John stormed out of the briefing room. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to all who have left me a review. I wasn't sure about this fic and it is rushed. I did this for a fanfic marathon in LJ and it was either rush it or have over 30,000 words and that just couldn't happen in a week, LOL! So, I hope you continue to enjoy it! The reviews mean the world to me, so thank you! Please leave a review. Let me know what you think. _

Chapter 4  
"This is madness!" whined Rodney in the background while John held Teyla in his arms.

"Sheppard!" Ronon ran in front of John, shielding him and Teyla with his body as more Wraith appeared right in front of them.

Ronon fired without missing a shot. John ran as fast as he could with an unconscious Teyla in his arms.

"How did she get out of the Puddle Jumper? I specifically coded the controls not to open unless one of us scanned the panel!" gasped Rodney desperately trying to catch up to John.

John ignored both of them. He knew that this was a bad idea. Teyla completely disobeyed his orders just as he expected and soon they found her fighting like a raging lunatic with her full size belly swinging her sticks against two Wraiths.

Apparently, she was concerned that they hadn't made it back in time and had gone out to find them. Right! As if they ever made any of their missions back on time.

But nevertheless, it was her excuse for disobeying his orders to stay in the Puddle Jumper. Luckily John had found her just in time before a Wraith fed on her.

Needless to say, in the short amount of time between rescuing her and the wraith finding them again, John had managed to have another heated argument with her in a matter of seconds while waiting for their impending doom.  
They ran for dear life, but were ambushed by four Wraiths leaving them with no other option but to fight.

As much as the three of them tried to keep Teyla out of harm's way, it was simply inconceivable.

A Wraith stunner aimed at John was blocked by her body without as much as a hint of remorse from her part. Luckily, he was able to catch her fall just in time as her body succumbed unconsciously in his arms.

John was terrified. Holding her limp body in one arm, he went on a rapid shooting rage. In a matter of seconds, he had cleared the path for them to run out of the dungeon with a fully functional ZPM and a stunned Teyla cradled in his arms.

He kept telling himself that in just a couple of minutes they would safely reach the cloaked puddle jumper. They would get to Atlantis , and Teyla and her unborn baby would be all right. Yet, for some inexplicable reason, the more he thought of it, the less he was convinced.

As they neared the secluded area where the puddle jumper was secretly stationed, John felt as if something was wrong, very wrong. He looked to his right , and he could have sworn that Ronon had turned ghostly white.

"What's wrong?" John whispered.

"We better move fast. I don't like the look and smell of this place." Ronon stared at the nothingness in front of them.

Beyond the darkness, John could see a shadow. It was hidden behind some sort of obstruction. Slowly, John neared the direction of the puddle jumper. Ronon put his hand on his shoulde r, startling him.

"Sheppard, I can carry her now." He suggested to John as his hands extended towards Teyla's body.

At first, John hesitated. After all, why should he trust him when he and Rodney had both conceded with Sam to allow Teyla to come on this mission? If they had listened to him in the first place, none of this would be happening, at least not the part where they had to carry a very pregnant and heavy Teyla.

But suddenly, he felt that the weight of her body was slowing them down. He knew that Ronon would be the only one to hold her safely while he took care of whatever lay ahead.

Staring at her motionless body, reluctantly, John handed Teyla to Ronon.

"I'm not picking up any life signs." Rodney warned.

Moving with great caution, the three of them stepped closer to the puddle jumper, but also nearing the shadow now growing closer and closer to them.

To their horror, they soon came face to face with a grave sight. Just beyond the Puddle jumper stood a large mound. As they approached, they realized what the heap of mountain contained; bodies. Tons and tons of bodies all piled up in a mountainous terrain next to a large boulder.

John's stomach hurled. And he heard Rodney puke in the background. Ronon's breath drew in quicker, and John was grateful that Teyla was completely knocked out.

For upon closer inspection, the pile of bodies toppled one on top of the other belonged to none other but to her people; John had found the missing Athosians.


	5. Chapter 5

_Once again, Thank you to all who left a review. I hope you continue to enjoy this fic. _

Chapter 5

He woke in sweat. He opened his eyes and there was nothing to see but darkness. There was no moon out tonight and the stars… there were none.

Slowly, he got up from his bed. Nowadays, sleep didn't come easy for him. Still, Keller had ordered some sleeping pills, but they only made him restless, not sleepy.

Sitting up slowly, he groaned. Moving his legs to get some circulation running back on his extremities was more painful than he cared to admit. Teyla was heavy, and his muscles at the time didn't complain, but now, every part of his body screamed painfully.

A noise caught his attention. He thought he heard movement nearby. Judging it to be someone outside walking about in the halls, he got up and dressed.

His eyes adjusted to the dim lights in the hallways. He moved about slowly as if there was really no purpose and no joy in even the slightest of movement.

There was hardly anyone about at this time of the night and those that he did encounter, he simply nodded and went about his way.

He wandered about the city for a while without any idea of where he was headed until suddenly he found himself standing in front of the doors that opened to a balcony on the Far East pier of the city.

As the doors opened, fear coursed through his mind. There was the sense of a presence nearby; the one indistinguishable shadow that was the cause of his turmoil every night.

Adrenaline rushed through his body, pumping and spreading rapidly, burning all his senses. Yet, upon her silhouette one thing was clear in his mind; he missed her.

He missed Teyla. He hated himself for the way he was treating her lately, but more importantly, he missed her.

Her laughter, her teasing, everything about her was gone, lost. And the thought that he had something to do with it was killing him inside.

His back prickled and his skin began to sweat. He needed to make things right, no matter what, for his sake and for her.

He moved closer, until his arm brushed against hers, both staring at the darkness in front of them, with only the dim lights on the balcony reflecting bits of rays upon the turbulent waters.

They stood next to each other silently for a very long time.

"I need you to understand something," her voice barely a whisper.

"Teyla." He couldn't believe he was able to even speak.

"The ways of my people are…different." She turned to face him.

"You don't owe me an explanation." Yet, he so desperately wanted one.

"Since the day I met you back in Athos, I knew then that I wanted to be a part of your life, a part of your world." Her voice was soothing almost engulfing the darkness all around them.

"And you are. That will never change." He turned, facing her.

"Yet, you have repeatedly concealed much of you from me." She lowered her head. His heart crushed to pieces.

"Teyla, I'm not very good at…this."

Carefully, his fingers gently touched her chin and slowly he lifted her head as their eyes met. She felt so good and bright and warm beneath his fingers. Atlantis could have been under attack at that moment, and he still wouldn't have moved from that spot.

He leaned closer, her breath caressing his face in a soft embrace as tears strolled down her face.

Staring in awe at her beauty, John couldn't believe how foolish he had been.

He leaned further, and their foreheads kissed.

"Teyla, I guess… I always figured you'd be able to see right through me," he breathed deeply, "I've always loved you."

Slowly, he parted foreheads and tenderly kissed her forehead. Delicately, his lips roamed down to the tip of her nose in soft butterfly kisses, until he stopped. Hopelessly-daringly- senselessly-his lips lingered above her lips.

He sensed her shaky breath fan his lips. Yet, boldly she stepped back.

A cold tempest spiraled throughout his body as darkness loomed all around him.

"My life and my devotion belong to Kanan." Her words were spoken determinedly, but her eyes shone her sorrow.

His lips pursued, his vision blurred, and he balled his fists.

She stepped closer, once again. The veering wind swept her hair away, fitting her body perfectly against John who instinctively embraced her, encompassing her waist with his loving touch.

And all his anger vanquished.

John knew that moment would be imprinted in his mind for the rest of his life.

Slowly, her hand caressed his face, and a knot caught his throat. But he stood there, unashamed at the intimacy of the moment.

Finally, he surrendered mercilessly and closed his eyes, "Teyla."

Her soft warm breath whispered in his ear, "But my heart and my soul will always belong to you, John Sheppard."

And then, she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you once again for all your reviews. Chapter 5 is my favorite chapter, so it meant the world to me that you all enjoyed it. This chapter is a filler, so not as intense, I think. But I promise, more action will come forth very soon. _

_Hope you continue to enjoy the story. Oh, and in case I didn't state it, this fic has 10 chapters...so you are more than half way there! LOL_

_Gracias! and Please leave me a review. _

Chapter 6

"Colonel Sheppard, I am ordering you to stand down!" Sam ordered.

"Sorry, Sam. This mission was never discussed in our briefing. So, technically, I'm taking a personal leave."

"You cannot possibly believe that you stand a chance against whatever is out there on your own, John."

"I'll take those chances."

"John, how can you possibly believe that you can save her all on your own?"

"I don't. But I'm not coming back without her."

The scene unfolding in the city was daunting. Fighting for the ones that they cared for the most, the expedition team struggled to decide which of the two respected leaders they should follow when in reality they all wanted what was best for both John and Teyla.

Hovering in front of the Stargate waiting for the gate to activate to life, John sat inside the Puddle Jumper, over-riding the codes. He could see Sam standing in the balcony beckoning him to reconsider this suicide mission. Behind her, he saw a glimpse of Rodney sitting in the control room next to the dialing sequence device with Ronon pacing behind him. A team of guards pointed their weapons at the puddle jumper ready to fire upon Sam's orders. Major Lorne stood motionless, a magnetic field emitter held tightly in his hands.

Yet, all John could think of was that the person responsible for causing all of this chaos was nowhere in sight and in harms 'way.

Earlier that week Teyla requested a briefing where she claimed that Kanan was trying to communicate through her dreams. She feared that somehow Michael was involved in the disappearance of her people , and she wanted access to gate travel to investigate more on the possible whereabouts of Michael.

But that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Against John's will, Teyla had managed to read the mission report stating the detailed information of the ten Athosians found dead while they were on their mission.

Dangerously, she had charged into John's quarters in the middle of the night demanding details and an explanation for his betrayal. Teyla had gone into a rage which caused her early labor contractions. He ran with her in his arms as she fought the pain and anger within. Keller had to immediately sedate her in order to calm her down.

John knew that Teyla was capable of anything due to her increasing urge to find the one responsible for her people's death. He placed her on a 24 hour watch.

When it wasn't Ronon, it was Lorne, Rodney and even Keller. Teyla wouldn't allow him to come any where near her and so John had to use other means to watch over her, like the city's sensors and hidden cameras.

She lay in the infirmary that night. John went to see her but all it did was caused her to get upset, leaving Keller with no other choice but to ask him to leave.

He was tired and exhausted from all the bickering and fighting. He couldn't understand why Teyla was so determined to hate him when all he was trying to do was to protect her.

And that's when all hell went loose.

Teyla had secretly left in the middle of the night. Convincing Keller that she would be best in her own quarters, in reality she had managed to knock out the guards and tied up the night gate controller to activate the stargate and leave Atlantis without a trace.

John had cursed himself for he knew all that time spent with Rodney would eventually lead up to no good. For all intent and purposes, Teyla had managed to block out her last gate address so no one was able to track down her location.

Luckily, a genii spy transmitted new information making the team aware that Teyla was using him to gather some intel on the whereabouts of Michael.

And the whereabouts of Michael they knew.

But Sam wanted everything done by the book, and John had no time to look at any books let alone discuss the matter in a civilized manner.

He didn't feel he could trust Ronon or Rodney, and frankly, he needed to do this on his own. This was again, his fault. She was his responsibility and no one else's. At least that's what he told himself every night , even if Teyla didn't see it that way.

And so, hijacking a puddle jumper may not be the best report on his record, but the last time he did this was almost five years ago, so he was right on track.

"Rodney, don't let him break that code!" Sam declared.

John glanced back at his companions. He watched them communicate in silence; the swiftness of those seconds raping his mind wildly. Rodney was looking at Ronon who slightly nodded back at Rodney who then glanced back at Sam. John watched expectantly.

Ronon's stunner met Sam's head. Lorne watched in disbelief while all weapons instantly aimed at Ronon. John raised his eyebrow in confusion until he heard the gate activate to life. Quickly, he swiveled back staring at Rodney and lastly his eyes met Ronon's stare.

"Bring her back home in one piece."

And without further delay, he headed off into the event horizon at full speed ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to all who are still interested in this story. It's very close to the end...Tutututtutmmm...Please leave a review!_

Chapter 7

He realized that he was completely exposed when he heard a buzzing sound whisk by him in the dark. At first he thought it was a mosquito or the alien's version of it anyways, but when he followed its tracks, he soon realized that this was not a real life insect, but a man-made tracking device.

He stepped into the shadows and headed for the abandoned buildings in front of him. He moved swiftly through the dirt road aware of his spectator nearby. Walking blindly in an unknown territory, he knew that if he ran, he was a clear target. If he shot his weapon, he would give away his position too soon. So, he picked up a small rock and threw it in the darkness and soon it had the desire effect.

The magnanimous bug was the exact replica of the one he and the team had encounter on the inferno planet where he had last seen Michael. Yeah, he hated those sons of bitches!

He lifted his weapon but he didn't fire.

"Where are you, buddy?"

He could smell the stench of burnt hair where death consumed the air. Faultlessly, he ran for cover as the sound of roaring hell drummed his ears.

"Damn, you make an awful loud noise."

It came out of nowhere and flung him to the other side of the road, near the buildings. Running towards him savagely, John limped to his feet , seeing his P-90 on the other side of where he stood.

The beast attacked him again . This time he lunged his body against a bunch of metal beams and thought he'd never get back on his feet.

The beast approached and cunningly grabbed his feet, dragging John all across the graveled road punitively. Quickly, John glanced at his P-90 not too far from where the beast was heading; if he could only reach it.

"Hey buddy, could you move me a bit to the left?"

Well, that didn't go as planned.

The creature flung John once again, this time landing him in a pile of rotten and broken particles. Aching all over, bleeding from head to toe, John felt his surrounding in hopes of finding something to attack the creature.

And soon the creature was back on his track, latching on to John's neck, choking him to death.

Frantically, John reached for anything nearby. He felt something round and hard, grabbed it with whatever strength he had left in him and pounded it against the monstrous head.

It had the right effect.

Clumsily, the creature stumbled back, releasing his grip on John's neck. John took this opportunity to headlock with the beast's forehead managing to have it loose its balance , but not before throwing John across the road, banging his head against a solid wall.

"Ah, you brutus!" Painfully, he attempted to move, "Hey, I like that name for you, Brutus!"

His head was clearly pounding and he felt the world spin uncontrollably. His fingers were shot with blood, and he was certain that he had some broken ribs if not all of them.

"Com'on Brutus, is that all you got?"

Wrong choice of words.

A noiseless rock hit him straight on his forehead, knocking him completely for what seemed like forever. He felt Brutus breath up-close…too close. He made no move to bite him or eat him. For that, John was grateful.

So, he thought.

He twisted John's arm behind his back, making him feel like he was jokingly playing a bad game of twister.

He could almost feel Brutus smile at him in approval as John's vocal chords expressed his anguish.

His lips moved to curse but he had no strength left in him. Then he heard a buzzing from behind. His mosquito spectator was back.

"Hey, can we call it a draw?"

The sudden noise distracted Brutus. John could see that not far from him was his P-90. Brutus was clearly annoyed with the buzzing sound as he howled and squealed a most haunting sound of disapproval. Either that or he was singing his victory song, or worse, John thought, he was chanting his mating song.

Blocking to what appeared to be his ears, Brutus let go of John. Swiftly, he ran out of the way and headed straight for his P-90.

Yet, his body didn't have the strength. He dragged himself all the way to the spot only to drop on his knees and hear a faint buzzing in his ear. Was his friend, the spectator behind him? His eyes went to the back of his head and things got complicated for him as his body started to succumb to the calling of the darkness.

And just as he fell forward, his hands out stretched, his knees bent towards the floor, he wondered if Brutus would miss him on his sight.

And then he heard her.

Her screams silenced everything. His body responded to her calling almost instantly. The cries of pain burned in his ears as if the gates of hell had just been pried open.

And he breathed her name, "Teyla!"

But Brutus had other thoughts in mind. The floor trembled from underneath John's feet, and he felt the tremors course through him as it charged him back to life.

He fisted his fingers, raised his head and the sweat of his body steamed all around him. As he waited for Brutus to come nearer, he bent down and took hold of a sharp metal rod with a double pointed edge.

With a shout, he pivoted, initiating Brutus to growl in confusion.

John ran up the mountainous debris all the way with such speed and flight, that no one would have believed it. Way at the top of the pile of debris, he stopped and glanced back at Brutus who was still calculating his actions.

In the distance, once again, the shouts of the one he claimed tormented his soul but gave him a newfound strength. And with perfect precision, John aimed, lifted and catapulted the spear straight onto Brutus forehead.

Perfect shot.

Brutus bled right in front of John and soon clashed hard on the graveled floor.

And from the distance, the harrowing cries bellowed from the depths of hell, and John ran straight into its fiery gates.


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, from here on it's going to get very, hmm...what's the word I"m getting at...weird. So, I apologize ahead of time. The next 2 chapters were the most challenging ones and the ones that I spent the less time working at, so bare with me. I do hope you enjoy the rest of this...and hopefully, I"ll have post all of it by Monday night! _

_Please leave me a review..._

Chapter 8

He hid behind a locked steel gate at the bottom of a stairwell. He looked more sullen than scared, more insane than rational.

Her cries had ceased and as much as he didn't care to think of Teyla being tortured, right now he had no clue as to where she could be and if he could hear her again, it would help him find her sooner.

The tunnels and passageways were sealed off, and he had no knowledge of where he was heading. The musty smell, the cobwebs and wetness all around didn't help the situation either.

And there, he heard her again.

The anguish and shouts coming from beneath the tunnels indicated that he wasn't too far.

And then he ran, his skin crawling with anticipation, his body hungry for pain, his mind ready and set to save her even if it meant sacrificing his life.

Reaching down to grab another shell for his P-90, John continued on his path towards the shouts, the cries; Teyla's echoes of pain.

He reached a darkened passage and soon he heard a voice nearby.

"This is not what I expected. How can this be?"

He froze. Without moving his gaze away from the wall in front of him, John raised the corners of his mouth upon hearing the next words.

"You will not accomplish anything from this, Michael! Let me go!"

Teyla.

John knew her words meant nothing to Michael. This was not a man, not even a Wraith anymore. He was stripped of all remorse, sentiment and any trace of humanity; reasoning was obsolete.

Finding his purpose and waiting for the opportunity was the only way he could get Teyla out of there alive.

Peering in for a moment, wondering what his next move would be, he heard footsteps echoing in the midst of the shadows.

The cool dead air nauseated him. He steered clear and entered another passageway and to his surprise, he had a clear view of the events unfolding in front of him.

The first thing he saw was a table holding a body wrapped up in sheet-like material with two bodies standing on each side of the table. He stared up at them from the depths of the dark room and soon the facial features of the one lying on the table were imprinted in his mind.

Teyla.

His entire body froze as he carefully inspected her from head to toe with a newly heightened sense of sight.

Her pale, limp body was strapped down to the table. Her swollen tummy rose higher than he remembered. Her face was covered in sheen of sweat. Her eyes were completely bloodshot. Her arms were bruised and purple. And her breathing was labored, hard and fast.

All his extremities trembled at her sight. Her vision captured him, and his body instinctively responded to her form.

Stepping back against the wall, analyzing his next steps carefully, John knew he had very little time. Breathing hard, his heart beating savagely, he gripped his P-90 firmly, willing to face his tormentor head on.

Closely he inspected the room. Michael was near Teyla's bed and next to her stood one of his demonic creatures.

In the far end of the room, there were all sorts of gadgets and strange equipment.

Teyla groaned once again, and instantly, John's eyes turned to her. Surprisingly, he noticed that Michael caressed her face, his hands soothing her cries, gently coaxing her to relax her body.

"You must not fight it, Teyla. It will only worsen the situation."

"What have you done to me, Michael? What have you done to my child?"

John stared awkwardly at the heart-wrenching scene. His heart pounded murderously.

He treaded back slowly, stumbling; a crackling noise echoed through the room.

_Crap._

The hideous monster growled, advancing with strong might. Soon its drooling mouth and sharp fangs faced John.

They both stare at one another, defiantly.

And then it howled a deadly cry, a war-like noise like John had ever heard before.

The gush of green goop oozed from its abdomen. It lunged forward, again, but the sharp bladed-knife was punctured deeper by John's forceful hand.

"Sorry Buddy. No dancing for us tonight. I have other plans."

The sudden gush of blood splattered across the floor, the severed body slumped back, stumbled and fell backwards with a loud thud.

Unexpectedly , everything went blank for John. For a second, he thought he would lose all of his faculties. All it took was another cry of pain from Teyla , and John's reasoning intensified.

Swiftly, he advanced in the room, his P-90 aiming directly at Michael. John noticed his lack of concern or fear. He could have tried to flee while John slaughtered his pet, but for some inexplicable reason, he hadn't left the room or Teyla's side for that matter.

He set the thought to the back of his mind. This was going to end only one way in John's mind. Not until Michael was dead would he stop fighting.

Rage and fury were the only things keeping John alive… and love. The words made his teeth hurt as intimate as his thoughts rendered him to submission as loud as sirens bellowing on a cold dark deathly winter night.

John turned around and soon, his weapon was aimed directly in Michael's head.

"Are you ready to die, Michael?" With a dark tone, he threatened.

He was nothing like the Michael he was used to seeing. His features evidently more human almost like the first time he was transformed back in Atlantis.

"Do not act harshly, Colonel. It will not be to your best interest."

"My interest is strapped down to a table against her will."

And then he glanced at her. Her body convulsed wildly against the restraints.

"John!" Her voice barely recognizable.

"If I do not attend her, she will die," Micheal admitted.

John's fingers released the trigger, but he missed his target.

"JOHN!"

The hit was long and hard. The impact catapulted John's body up and against the wall.

But her cries fueled his anger, enhancing his vengeance and strengthening his inner being.

Swiftly, he moved across the room, grabbing a pointed spear from a nearby table, launching it across the room.

Strike two.

Teyla shouted his name.

His heart skipped a beat, and his thoughts rambled incoherently.

On the one hand Micheal was getting away, and on the other…

His eyes strayed for just a second in Michael's direction, until... "Teyla!"

"The baby! The baby is coming!"

Rushing to her side, John stumbled on the table panicked at the sight before him.

She looked fragile. He unfastened her straps and quickly, her body lunged forward wrapping her arms around his neck in complete submission.

The gentleness and compassion of the act stirred him violently. His hands instinctively encircled her waist and just in a blink of an eye, everything felt right.

But before he had a chance to say or do anymore, his vision blurred. He stared into her bloodshot watery eyes and thought he heard the slightest tone of her voice calling out to him.

As his body succumbed, he reached out to her, a glinting silver necklace sat just above her heart. It was the same as the one he found in the caves when he first met her in Athos.

But soon, darkness fell on him, swallowing him whole.


	9. Chapter 9

_Please leave a review. Thank you!_

Chapter 9

Cheated and confused, John rose with a sharp pain pounding his head. He panicked.

"Teyla?"

He scanned the room for her.

Nothing.

"Teyla?"

He stood, but the hammering in his head grew louder.

"TEYLA?"

"John."

His eyes scanned the room. With blurred vision, he noticed a figure hovering over a bed.

"TEYLA!"

Clumsily, staggering about, John moved closer to the figure. His vision cleared slowly as he approached.

"Get away from her, you son of a BITCH!"

Quickening his steps, he grabbed the nearest thing he could get his hands on lunging it at the figure over the bed.

Michael turned towards John, barely holding the bar against his neck.

The bar clashed to the ground, and John crushed his fingers around Michael's throat. Breathlessly Michael leaned forward, slamming John hard on a table.

Kicking himself free from his grasp, John pulled himself up until his face burned in front of Michael.

"You wish me dead and yet I am the only one that can bring her life again! I am not the monster you make of me!"

"Michael, your death sentenced was sealed the minute you laid your hands on her. It's time I finished what I should have done a long time ago."

Forcibly, John kicked Michael away from him, grabbed a metal gadget with three pointed end, lunging forward on top of Michael's body, aiming straight to his heart.

"If you kill me, you lose everything."

And from a distance, he heard her plea, "John. Please, do not."

And the next sound spiked the hairs up from the back of his neck; the cries of a newborn babe.

He stared blankly at Michael. The sharp blade tore through Michael's skin, the slow descend of his blood visible through his clothes.

Quickly, he jerked Michael's body to stand.

"John."

The sound of her voice startled him. It carried something within that caused John to loosen Michael and rush to her side.

Her hair clung to her neck and shoulders. Her skin deathly pale, her darkened eyes had no shine left in them. Shakily, he reached out and tucked a strand of her hair to the back of her face.

His hands felt her cold dry forehead . He leaned over, his tender breath upon her cheek, "I'm here ," he intoned. She reached out to caress his face and nothing else mattered to him.

"It was never my intention to hurt you, to deceive you."

"Stop, Teyla." He looked over to her side and noticed the presence of a tiny form. It caught his attention.

Lovingly, he reached down and touched the newborn's cheek, but then he held his breath as he noticed the colorless pale deadly skin. Nestled against his mom's arms, the tender newborn was unnaturally still.

He panicked. His eyes met hers and all he found was her face staring at him, a pool of tears streaming down her ghostly face.

A pain blackened mist enveloped him. He leaned forward and scooped up her body, but her hand stopped him.

"NO!" she gasped.

"Teyla, I need to get you to Atlantis, quickly," panic evident in his words.

She wrestled with him, her body beneath his arms.

"Please, listen!"

"TEYLA! STOP!"

"Hold me for a minute. There is no time. I have much to say." Breathlessly she pleaded, her fingers tenderly touching his face.

He attempted to lift her off the table, but she shook her head holding the child firmly in her arms.

"Is he not beautiful, John?" she sobbed.

He looked again at the still formed body. Fear, rage, confusion tore his soul at the thought of what it could mean.

"I wished things had been differently between us, John. And yet," she paused.

"Teyla, we will have plenty of time to discuss this after you and the baby have been looked at by Dr. Keller. Now, stop fighting me and let's go."

And then, he felt her body heaved beneath his touch. Her hands withered against his skin. Her eyes deepened in a dark pool liquid.

Pulling his body against hers, her lips reached his mouth, and she muttered her last breath,

"Know this, as I've loved you…my love is true, the same and equal in all things."

A stream of blood strolled out of her mouth.

Her body shook against his hold. He tightened her body and then she stopped.

"Teyla?" He shook her body willing her to awaken, but it lay still in his arms.

He glanced down at the stilled baby, the exact reflection of his mother's face.

"Don't you dare leave me, Teyla!"

He grabbed hold of her body, and the child underneath her arms, clashing his chest desperately on top of theirs. His glassy eyes buried on her neck , and his heart raced.

Her limp arms fell to her sides.

His nerves shivered uncontrollably, his stomach hurled and his muscles simply collapsed. His heart stopped beating and in his last breath, a loud shout filled the room rushing through the passageways and forcing its way out into the dark night.

And in the shadows of his flight, he heard a faint familiar voice, "SHEPPARD!"

_Author's note: This hurt me more than you will ever know. But there was no other way around it. One more chapter will explain it all! Bare with me!_


	10. Chapter 10

_This is the longest chapter in this fic...but, we've come to the end. I really enjoyed writing this piece and you guys definetely inspired me to re-read and edit this chapter. So, if you've read the original one posted in SGA Santa LJ, know that this has been modified. The story, plot and chapter is the same, but the wording has been changed a lot and hopefully it flows better and the true to the character and the emotions that I'm trying to incorporate here. _

_Thank you to all who have left me a review, and I hope you do enjoy the conclusion of this story. _

_And just for a side note, this story was well-written before the airing of Spoils of War, and I'm kind of proud of myself that this idea is somewhat similar to some of the ideas brought forth in that episode. But again, I own nothing of Stargate Atlantis or it's production, just a crazy idea that I can actually put some ideas into words for your enjoyment. _

_Please leave me a review, I was a bit skeptical about this ending. Thank you!_

Chapter 10

Groggily, he awakened. His mind cleared with visions of her face still in his mind.

His lungs heaved; his heart ached. In reality, his body should be aching all over.

But nothing and no one else mattered.

He rushed forward, standing upright.

He felt his sides and realized he had no weapons. Nothing to be concerned about. Every part of his body had become a deadly weapon upon the first thing that moved in his sight.

"Sheppard!" a mixture of sadness and understanding was evident in the hoarsely voice.

"Ronon!" he tremored.

Clutching and holding to the railings at his side, he shot his friend a glance of cold warning.

"Sheppard, hear me. We need to get out of here!" demanded Ronon.

"Where is she?" his dry and hoarsely voice carried a threat.

"Sheppard."

John stared at him stonily,"Where is SHE?"

"There's no time, Sheppard!" his voice grated.

He noticed Ronon's eyes narrowed, and all at once John seized a desire to put an end to the charade.

"Sheppard, calm your anger and simply listen!"

He shook his head, a vein throbbing violently at his temple. John's jaw tightened until a muscle in his cheek twitched.

"She's DEAD!" His heart jammed repeatedly against his ribs.

There was a faint scrambled noise from behind Ronon, and the door hammered thrice until it forced open.

"I think I found it!" Rodney looked anxiously from John to Ronon and then back to John and then stormed out of the room.

Ronon glanced back at Sheppard, "Come on!" He pulled on his shirt and vigorously tugged John towards him.

And they ran.

John didn't understand, didn't care. But he knew that he was running, running for life.

They were in a strange ship; Similar to a hive ship, but not as big.

They ran for what seemed an eternity to John until they finally came to a halt.

"I've tapped into their systems and this should work," Rodney touched a console and suddenly two doors swished open.

He could hear Ronon's growl and felt Rodney's fear. John cursed at the sight.

Hundreds of bodies hung from the top of the ceiling encased in a pod-like structure filled with a liquid clear substance connected to several tubes injected to their bodies.

"McKay?"

"I have no clue!"

Rodney moved toward the control console and Ronon followed, his stunner at arms stretched.

John stood still. Staring at the bodies in front of him, emotions swirling all over him. He couldn't think straight.

"Okay, I think I found something," declared Rodney.

"I know you think I know exactly what I'm doing, but the truth is I don't have the slightest idea."

John started to move and without thinking he searched for an unknown.

There were men, woman, children, young, old, in different colors, shapes and sizes. Rows and rows of bodies lined up by the hundreds connected to one source, but for what purpose? Feeding?

He leaned over one woman and stared at her face. She looked normal, healthy almost.

Her eyes were closed but there was movement in them. Was she dreaming?

Moving further, he spotted a room in the far corner. He continued and opened the door.

It looked emptied. Peering in without fear, he glanced around the room and soon spotted a large casket standing, its back towards him.

He moved slowly towards the casket and noticed the similarities of the one they had found in the Aurora ship a couple of years ago which house the aged bodies of the ancient team.

He remembered that he actually laid in one of those trying to tap into the collective mind of the ships crew in order to find out how to recuperate the war ship back to life.

Gently, he inspected the pod. There were some differences. It was larger than the one he used and upon further inspection, it was connected to a master console above a large screen.

He touched the console and the screen came to life; a motion picture played.

A little boy with black messy hair held the hand of an even smaller girl with long brown locks of hair bouncing against her back as they walked arm in arm inside a room.

They were giggling uncontrollably trying to hush one another as they stopped near a door.

John moved closer and realized that these children were inside Atlantis. Scrutinizing the screen, John wondered if this was a hidden camera somewhere in Atlantis that he didn't know about. But then, who were the children?

"Would you stop disappearing on us? You are going to give me a heart attack!"

He turned around and found Rodney and Ronon staring worriedly at him.

There were no words to say.

"What is this place, McKay?" Ronon asked as he inspected the room.

"Oh, let's see. I was too busy trying to get our asses in here without being detected by the Wraith Hive Ship in our tail, and then I had to break the code to get us in here. Not to mention that I had to shut down the tracking device. Anf finally, get us in here without getting ourselves killed. Sorry, didn't have time to check out this room!" He spitted.

John shrugged his body and turned his attention back to the screen, but to his surprise the images disappeared.

He turned to the pod and Rodney approached the console.

"This is a separate pod unlike the others. Michael has really been a busy mad scientist."

"Michael?" John called out vehemently.

"Yeah! About that," he noticed the apologetic glance as Rodney spoke.

He met Rodney's gaze with a look of icy inquiry.

"Sheppard!" demanded Ronon.

Aggravated beyond bearing, John shook his head and muttered some choice of words beneath his breath. Brusquely, he moved towards Ronon's side whose eyes never left the inside of the pod.

There was no sound in the room, only John's strong breathing. And then, John's heart skipped a beat.

His body positioned slightly forward to Ronon's stance, his large frame overloaded with a sudden tension, his eyes a burning haze of blue and green in his deadthly pale face.

"Teyla!" he gasped in suffocated voice.

His hands reach the glass shield and urgently sought a way to open the pod.

"WAIT!" a frantic Rodney shouted, "We don't know what it will do to her after all this time."

John made a hoarse sound, breathing heavily as if someone had just crushed the center of his chest.

"Sheppard, our Teyla hasn't been with us for over a year."

His eyes bore into Ronon's face, the muscles of his shoulders tightly bunched.

"He's had her all this time since we came face to face with his beastly creatures." Ronon admitted.

John absorbed that for a moment and proceeded to glance at Rodney's explanation.

"It's really quite remarkable. From what we've gathered, Michael has formed an alliance with the Replicators. Somehow, he was able to access our genetic DNA strands making it possible for him to ingeniously fuse those with Nanites into a system of working Wraith DNA causing a new…"

"MCKAY!" John raged with the grimace of a man who was nearly pushed beyond the limits of sanity.

"He cloned Teyla."

Stunned, his hands brushed his unruly hair, a clear sign of his frustration.

This was too much to believe!

"No!" the blood rose higher in his face. "She was scanned by Keller numerous times. She would have detected the nanites in her body."

He paced the room,"She was PREGNANT!"

He stopped moving and blankly started at Rodney, his fury now edged with anguish.

"Well, had you let me explain…" began Rodney.

"She wasn't a Replicator!" blurted Ronon.

John swallowed hard, realization hitting, paralyzing him completely.

Hastily, he ran towards the pod again.

He uttered a curse, "Get her out of there!" his voice was savage.

Suddenly, the ship trembled.

"McKay!"

"Michael said we'd had more time!"

Blazing eyes turned towards Rodney.

Shakily, he added. "We had to concede. It was the only way he would give us her location."

Ronon moved closer to John, "We would have never found her, Sheppard. Even I agreed to the compromise."

His eyes burned with anger, confusion and finally, relief. "You can explain everything to me once we're all back home in Atlantis!"

Rodney moved to the console and pushed a series of controls.

The pod doors unlocked and soon Teyla's body stood just before John.

Motionless, he stared at her like a condemned man worshipping the face of his executioner. For him, it had only been minutes that he held her lifeless body in his arms; hers and her child.

Quickly, his eyes fell on her mid-section. Her stomach was completely flat. She wore her black tank top and black pants. The exact same outfit that she wore on the day Michael had captured her in that hell whole planet that housed his creatures a year ago.

This was simply too much to bear all in a matter of minutes.

He'd seen her die. She had died in his arms. No one could ever make him believe otherwise. Replicator, Nanite, whatever she was; it was nevertheless, Teyla.

For an entire year, he had seeing her suffer, cry, fight, and live beside him in Atlantis. Through good and bad, they had lived it all. They had admitted their feelings for one another in the midst of chaos, death, betrayal and complete agony. But they had never strayed from each other. How can he now believe that he was never with Teyla!

He was certain that she didn't know the truth.

And yet, "_Hold me for a minute. There is no time. I have much to say._"

An inward storm brewed inside him as he recalled Michael's words,"_You wish me dead, and yet I am the only one that can bring her life again! I am not the monster you make of me!_"

He had so many questions, so many unanswered questions.

His anger rose and thoughts of vengeance clouded his reasoning.

"What about Kanan? Was he working with Michael?"

"He was a figment of her imagination. All part of Michael's plan. Whatever that plan is, was, we don't really know. I mean I have my theories, but…" Rodney explained.

With a broken voice, "What about the baby?"

"He was real, just like she was." John could hear the trembling in Ronon's words.

He was so confused. Nothing made sense. Nothing.

How could he ever make it through it all? No shrink, no pills, no fighting could possibly erase this from his mind. He was completely screwed. He might as well just ask the team to strap him up to a bedpost cause nothing and no one could let these demons out of his mind.

"John?"

Teyla was right in front of him, only inches away from his face.

And all clarity came flooding back to his being.

He skidded two steps and almost joined her inside the pod.

With his hands around her waist, he swept her out of the pod and secured her into his arms.

A second wave of shots fired the ship.

"We gotta get out of here, Sheppard!"

His body willed the urged to fight, but his eyes and his heart wanted to savored the moment.

Teyla was alive.

Stepping back to see her face, their eyes locked.

He noted her bewiledered gaze.

"I was…where are the….John?" she questioned.

Leaning his head forward, his chin rested on her head, his hands anchored around her, possesively.

"We really need to go, Sheppard." Ronon bellowed.

He felt her hands roam to the side of his face and staring into her bright brown eyes, John marveled at her radiant beauty.

"Is everything all right, John?" she asked.

He'd been given a second chance, and he'd be damned if he was going to let it go to waste.

"It will be. I promise you that," he whispered reverently into her ear.

He bowed his head and pressed her warm hand against his rough stubble cheek, "A lot has happened while you were sleeping."

The ship trembled once again, and Rodney and Ronon ran towards the control console.

"A lot more is going to happen if we don't get out of here now, Sheppard!"

John didn't pay much attention.

"John, you are acting rather peculiar." Her worrisome glance filled him with hope.

Then, he looked into Teyla's eyes, and a hint of glow and something else he couldn't quite distinguish shimmered in her eyes. His eyes sparkled with the pure joy of holding her in his arms and with the vehemence of a man to whom entirely too much had happened he added, "There's been _a series of unfortunate events _and…_" _he paused.

Tightening her close against his chest, he had never encountered an agonizing blend of emotion and physical pleasure.

"I'll be damned if I let you out of my sight."

He felt her relax against him. Her smile grew wider and her arms tenderly wrapped around his neck.

Holding her firmly, he raised her chin with his fingertips. And in their eyes, there was a silent promise, an understanding of one another like never before.

And while Rodney complained of their undoubted demise; while Ronon gripped his stunner tightly; and while the Hive ship swayed with loud sirens clamoring the urgency of the moment, without hesitation, John breathed her warm scent and all his anger, fear and sorrow were instantly cast away.

With the most delicate of touches, his lips brushed her forehead. He bent, instinct reigning over his extremties indulging Teyla's form. And burying his face in the shining veil of her hair, he slid his hand over the back of her head and in defeat, he brought his mouth into the softness of her lips.

The end

_Well? _


End file.
